The Power of Love
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter has always been strong, but when he is left for dead in the hands of his greatest enemy will he crack? Or will someone be there to save him?
1. Chapter 1

***********************************  
Ok so I have been sooo swamped with school lately so apologize for not writing anything new recently to those of you who follow my stories. Hopefully this will appease you! I love you all and you make me so happy! (by the way it's almost three-thirty so if I sound like I'm on crack its because coffee does not do good things at this hour so forgive me) I feel rather proud of this one since it is my favorite pairing _and_ I got all the chapters done in _one_ sitting *takes a bow* anyway enough of my late night rambling! I love you all! Please let me know what you think or if you catch any mistakes!

{now for the general warnings}

NOT FOR THE EYES OF CHILDREN!

IS AS GAY AS THE GUY ON THE LEEDS MATRESS STORE CAMERCIAL!

NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE THEY BELONG TO JK. ROWLING!

I LOVE COFFEE!

A very tierd,

Mistress Slytherin  
*************************************

How long had he been here? He blearily opened his eyes knowing that all he would see was the cold grey stone ceiling. His body twitched from pain with every shiver his lips were blue and his face had long ago lost color. His hair tickled his shoulder blades where it had stuck to the drying blood making his skin itchy and raw. Lacerations lined almost every inch of his skin from the creative stripes littering his chest and stomach to the careless ones that cut short lines down his legs. Bella's recent stint with a razor was also evident along his arms where words had been meticulously carved in, if he could have he would have snorted- his own eulogy so poetically written lay in his very flesh. He had forgotten what sunlight felt like, had forgotten what the air was supposed to smell like, forgotten the taste of food that wasn't rotten or made tasteless by the constant copper flavor in his mouth. He breathed softly his chest rising and falling painfully; he wondered how many ribs had been broken this time. He flinched reflexively when the sound of the door opening reached his ear followed by a blinding light. He lay tense; ignoring the agony it caused until he recognized the shape standing in the doorway and relaxed. Tall and harsh Severus Snape entered the room and gracefully swept down the stone steps Harry let out a sigh of relief when a warm hand touched his forehead.

"How are you faring?" He asked though the clinical way he was looking him over told him that the potions master knew exactly how he was faring. Carefully he shook his head wincing at the dizziness he felt. The man nodded his head jerkily in understanding. "You can't speak then?" He said as he pulled his wand from the depths of his robe. Harry knew that this man wouldn't hurt him; he knew that this man would only help him, but still he flinched at the sight of the wand and tried to pull away despite how painful the movement was. "Hush boy I won't harm you…" the potions master whispered calming him with gentle touches.

"-s-sorry" Harry managed; the man shook his head and began murmuring a soft blue glow shining from his wand. Harry sighed in relief as the broken ribs were mended just as easily as they had snapped. He watched the man transfigure Harry's bowl into a large bath tub filled with steaming fragrant water and didn't bother fighting when he was lifted off the ground and slowly dipped inside the tub. Because he was so cold he couldn't feel the pain of his wounds magically stitching closed as the potions master poured a large jar of purple potion into the bath, but soon the warmth of the water began to affect him making him stiffen in pain as the water darkened into a sick red brown brew. Just as soon as the Potions master noticed, the water was replaced by clean water and another potion was poured in this one smelling faintly of sage. He relaxed as the feeling of tiny scrubbers surrounded him cleaning away the filth until the bath had to be emptied once more.

"I've convinced them Harry." The potions master whispered as the tub was emptied a third time and refilled. Another bottle was pulled from a hidden pocket and poured into the bath looking like red syrup. His eyes rested on the potions master sadly and slowly despite his protesting muscles and recently healed skin raised his arm cupping Severus' jaw weakly in thanks. Severus laid his hand on top of Harry's and squeezed gently before removing it and letting it drop into the water as yet another potion was pulled from his clothes this one yellow. Harry swallowed it without complaint the bitter taste hardly registering in his mind as the damage done to his inner organs was quickly repaired. He smiled as the heat of the steaming bath finally sunk into his bones and swallowed once more when the nutrition potion was placed at his lips followed by one that would heal his vocal cords.

"How did you convince them?" He asked relishing the feeling of the man's fingers sliding through his hair scrubbing it with a minty solution to kill any vermin that might have taken up residency in his scalp. Harry cracked an eye open when he wasn't immediately answered and saw that the man was clenching his jaw.

"I lost my temper." He said finally. Harry's eyes slipped shut once more his face neutral.

"You showed them then?" He asked his voice empty as warm water rinsed his scalp and another potion was applied.

"Yes." Severus said softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, Harry cracked an eye open and laughed softly.

"Severus…do you think that I have any pride left?" The hands paused their movement and shook softly making Harry smile shutting his eye once more. "I'm hardly even human any more Severus." He whispered. "If seeing me beaten raped and tortured will cause them to finally do something then they can see all they want heck they can have it on instant replay!" He said hoarsely. The fingers stopped shaking and slowly slid down his face until arms were encircling his neck loosely.

"You _are _human Potter." Severus whispered his voice pained. "The people who did this to you are the monsters." Harry sighed and leaned into the embrace clutching the large hands in his for a moment and squeezing before letting them drop back into the water. The arms around him slid away and continued their task gently massaging his scalp and washing away the grime.

"Is that what took you so long this time?" Harry asked as water rinsed his hair again and the water in the tub was replaced once more.

"The Dark Lord and Dumbledore have made my days long as of late." He said cryptically before conjuring a sponge and pouring a blue potion onto it. "I managed to make this though." He said as he began to scrub Harry's skin gently. Harry gasped and moaned as his nerves were set aflame with feeling. "The crucio curse destroyed your nerves but this potion will heal them slowly even when I'm done scrubbing you clean." Harry reached up as the man leaned over the tub and pulled him into a deep kiss, one he would only ever share with Severus. When he pulled away they were both slightly breathless and Harry could feel the tears fall from his eyes at the emotion in the man's eyes.

"When I get out of here I want to stay with you." He whispered carding his fingers through the lank hair as his former professor shook his head.

"What about your friends?" Harry snorted softly and traced Severus' jaw carefully.

"I don't even remember what they look like right now, and I don't want to, all I want is to be somewhere warm with you, away from all this." He whispered pecking the man's lips gently. "I don't want to fight this war any more; I just want peace…with _you_." He begged. Severus smiled and kissed his forehead before scrubbing his body some more.

"A small cottage?" Severus said his eyes distant making Harry smile.

"With a green house in the back for your potions ingredients?" He said closing his eyes as the images soothed him.

"Yes, and a garden in the front filled with all the flowers that you could possibly want." He encouraged as he scrubbed Harry's nails.

"I've always wanted a garden…" Harry said sleepily. "Don't really know why…" Severus chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the clean hand before moving to the other one.

"Sleep Harry, I'll be here when you wake." He whispered. Harry mumbled softly before letting his breathing even out as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Severus sighed as he surveyed the broken boy before him. How could things have gotten this bad? The boy hadn't done anything to deserve this; in fact the Harry he had come to know once he had gotten over his own prejudices was the kindest and most loving person he'd ever met. Yet this boy, who had so easily wormed his way into Severus' impenetrable heart, had witnessed so much pain in his life that it was simply cruel. It had been four years since Harry had been captured right from his bed in Gryffindor tower and into this living terror. The worst part though was that no one was willing to help him after Dumbledore had told them that it was hopeless, no one but Severus. His promise to Lilly Evans was still fresh in his mind as if he had only just made it though at first it had been hard for him to see Harry as anything more than his fathers' son. A single torture session had changed that idea, after seeing Lilly's eyes watching him approach with pained resignation he understood that the boy was his own person. He was not the obnoxious, cruel bully that his father was, nor was he the fiery, opinionated imp that his mother had been. He was strong and calm, he was accepting and forgiving, he had fire and he had glowing embers. He was everything that Severus wanted to protect he was the innocence that had seen too much and the grace who had never felt anything but hatred from those around him. He was the betrayed who continued to hold steadfastly in his loyalty, he was in a word beautiful. He smiled as he lifted the sleeping boy out of the tub and lay him down on a transfigured bed before casting heating charms on the sheets and returning the tub back into a small tin bowl. Carefully he rolled Harry over, pulled the large jar of healing lotion from his robes and began rubbing it into the smooth skin filling the dark cell with the scent of lavender and chamomile. He worked carefully smoothing the lotion into the skin as he mapped out the too-thin body below him. Harry mumbled softly and shifted but Severus could tell by the soft smile on the boy's relaxed features that he was enjoying it. He wondered idly if the boy would let him do this after he'd been rescued, he wondered if after seeing his friends once more Harry would even bother with him. He shoved those thoughts away and kissed a shoulder blade before carefully rolling the boy over and starting on his chest and arms. He scowled at the words carved into the skin and worked most of the jar into them until all that was left were small pink lines that he would be sure to fix once Harry was safe. He startled slightly when he met drowsy green eyes and realized that he was now leaning over him kneeling in between Harry's legs. A small flush tainted Harry's pale cheeks as he watched Severus rub the lotion into his skin.

"What is that?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Severus smiled.

"It will help heal any lasting damage." He said 'accidentally' brushing the boy's rising penis with his slick hand causing Harry to throw his head back and moan. Severus grinned and made quick work of the boy's legs ignoring the pleading look he was receiving until every last toe was covered. Harry was watching with panting breaths as Severus made his way back up the legs with openmouthed kisses and gentle nips. Finally, just as he reached the place where Harry most wanted his mouth he pulled away smirking at the mewl he received in protest as he pulled another vial from his pocket. "You know Harry," He whispered heatedly. "I'd been puzzling over this for a while. You see this potion will heal the damage done to your rectum, nut it has to be rubbed in, how do you expect I'll be able to do that?" He whispered pouring the clear potion on his fingers. Harry watched with glazed eyes his legs unknowingly spreading wider. Severus shivered at the image the boy made laying in wait for him.

"Severus…" Harry whispered pleadingly when his finger traced the wounded pucker healing it with a pleasurable tingle. Carefully he let one finger push past the tight ring of muscle just as his lips touched Harry's parted ones lingering for a moment before pressing forward in a gentle kiss. He waited until Harry relaxed around his finger before pulling it out and pressing it out repeating the motion as the torn walls were healed. "Ah! ...Another!" Harry hissed. Almost instantly Severus' second finger joined the first carefully stretching the abused hole while healing the damage that others had caused. He pulled away from a hiss which had quickly become consuming and laced the fingers of his other hand with one of Harry's and whispered in his ear.

"When you get out of here I'll never let another man touch you." He swore causing Harry's hips to thrust up and his head to turn to the side giving Severus access to his neck. With a dark chuckle Severus nibbled on Harry's ear his fingers joined by a third as he spoke. "I'm glade we're in agreement." He said lowly the vibrations running across Harry's sensitive ear as teeth bit down gently on his neck. Severus suckled hard ensuring that Harry bore his mark, a mark that claimed him wholly.

"Severus now!" Harry begged writhing deliciously beneath him. Severus smiled and kissed Harry's swollen lips as he freed his erection and poured the oil over it liberally the fingers of his other hand still embedded in Harry's entrance. Glassy green eyes watched even as his body twitched in anticipation. With care Severus removed his fingers and pressed his erection against the twitching pucker relishing in the feeling of Harry's legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed passed the loosened ring and into the tight heat. He gasped and Harry moaned at their joining both clutching each other tightly, afraid to let go.

"Harry, Harry, please!" Severus whispered wondering how long he could keep himself still when those muscles were pulsing so deliciously around him.

"Move!" Harry ordered breathlessly gasping when Severus pulled nearly all the way out and clinging onto the broad shoulders when the potions master snapped his hips forward slamming into his prostate. "Ah…S-Severus…Ahah!" Harry clutched the older man close as pleasure raced through him making him feel whole and needing at the same time. Severus' groans answered his whimpers and Harry decided he'd never heard music more beautiful then the music that they were creating, of course in his current position he wasn't thinking much. Together they pushed their way through the pleasure making it greater and greater with each movement; with each heated promise filled kiss until finally their eyes met and their pleasure was completed. Severus watched as his name fall from the pink abused lips and saw the passion glazed eyes just as his own climax hit him dragging him into a world of white. For a time they simply rested like that, entwined and unwilling to let go, frightened of what would happen, terrified that it would be the last time that they would see each other. Their hands turned white from the tight grip they had on each other and their eyes strained as they tried to convey everything they felt everything that words were too simple to say.

"Harry…" Severus whispered his voice raw as he pulled the boy tighter against him. "It's foolish for me to say I know, but incase anything should happen…incase I were to never see you again I don't think I could bear _not _saying it." Harry watched him with tear-filled eyes as he spoke and he couldn't resist leaning in to capture the lush lips and whisper the words against them so that maybe they would mean what the simple words couldn't possibly hope to express. "I love you Harry Potter." He whispered. Suddenly hands were wrapped in his hair and his lips were caught up in a bruising kiss he was only too happy to participate in. When they parted the sound of their breathing was echoing off the walls. Harry traced the harsh lines of his face with loving fingers as if committing every line to memory as he spoke.

"You are not a foolish man Severus…by far you are the wisest man I know, the man that I _will_ spend the rest of my days with…The man who I love more than any one." Severus gasped at this before grasping one of the slim wrists and pressing a kiss to the soft palm. "I love you Severus Snape." Harry said with a breathtaking smile, one that he thought he would never again see.

"And I love you Harry Potter." He whispered giving the boy a lingering kiss. "But we're not painting the cottage in Gryffindor colors." He teased when he'd finally pulled away. Harry let out a breathless laugh before pecking his lips.

"I think we can come to some sort of agreement." He whispered his face growing sad as he played with Severus' long fingers tracing patterns into the pale skin. "You will have to leave soon." He whispered reluctantly. Severus too frowned before grasping Harry's hand and pressing kisses to the tip of each finger.

"Yes." He said quietly. "But I will return soon Harry; just keep thinking about our cottage." Harry nodded and accepted the deep kiss that Severus had drawn him into. "I love you Harry." He whispered softly before pulling away and gathering the empty vials and jars back into his cloak.

"I love you too." Harry replied watching with a tender longing as Severus made his way to the door his face hardening into its usual unforgiving mask. Harry smiled as he heard the professor tell the guards not to let any one bother him until the potions were able to do their work. With the aid of a dreamless sleep potion which Severus had given him just before leaving Harry fell quickly into a deep undisturbed sleep his mind at ease for the first time in a _long_ time.


	2. Chapter 2

******************************************  
Let me know what you think!  
******************************************

He inhaled deeply as his consciousness began to return to him only to have his mind snap into focus. His cell didn't smell of bleach…slowly he cracked an eye open momentarily blinded by the bright light. Fear coursed through him as his eyes managed to make out approaching shadow of a figure and he found he couldn't help the terrified scream that he gave as he tried to back away huddling as far up against the wall as he could get. He heard a crash and a woman screeching making him freeze as he registered the name the woman had shouted. S-Severus…Severus Snape! His frightened eyes landed wildly on the form of his lover who was hunched over one hand holding onto the railing of one of the beds while the other clutched his midsection. In an instant he was out of the bed and at Severus' side sobbing into the man's chest and allowing the soothing words to roll over him in gentle waves. He allowed the man to lead him guiding him to one of the beds and laying the both of them down Harry curled into Severus who held him tightly. After a few moments of inhaling Severus' scent and listening to the man's dulcet tones Harry easily drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Harry woke again Severus was massaging more lotion into his skin. He didn't move for a while, instead he watched the man work amazed that all traces of Bella's artwork had almost completely faded away. He smiled gently at the concentration he could see so much so that the tip of Severus' tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He tensed though when the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears, a tendril of fear crept up on him making him shake slightly until a large familiar hand he recognized as Severus' cupped his cheek the pad of a thumb moving gently in soothing circles. Harry leaned into the touch trying his hardest to quall the fear he was feeling. "Where are we?" He asked softly his voice hoarse. Severus smiled and reached over to a side table before speaking.

"A safe house Harry." He whispered before helping him sit up and pressing a glass filled with cool water to his lips. At first Harry had only wanted to take a sip but the moment the cool clean water hit his dehydrated lips he found that he couldn't pull himself away from hit. Frantically he felt himself gulping the water until the glass was empty his eyes flashing around in search for more until a firm hand gripped his chin and he was forced to look into Severus' dark eyes. "It's alright Harry calm down, you will get more but your body needs to adjust to it first." Harry's breathing calmed under the hypnotic quality of Severus' voice and the trembling in his body subsided slightly. Tears slipped down his cheeks when warm lips pressed against his caressing them regardless of whoever else was in the room.

"I-I'm free?" He asked finally his voice weak with emotion. Severus he noticed also had a few stray tears falling from his face as he spoke.

"Yes." He gasped out placing his hand on the back of Harry's head. "You're free Harry." He whispered. Harry let out a whimpering sound before tumbling out of the bed and into Severus' willing arms enjoying the way they held him tightly pressing him firmly against Severus' chest.

"Harry?" A foreign voice said softly causing him to stiffen and press further into Severus' strong arms.

"Who?" He whispered refusing to turn around or move away from Severus who encouraged him by tightening his hold.

"It's the Headmaster." Severus whispered gently. Harry froze and a thick heavy aura filled the room making various objects rattle. Severus rubbed small circles on his back and soft words calming him enough not to kill the man in the room.

"I don't want to see you." Harry said his voice like ice as he buried his face deeper into Severus' shoulder.

"Harry-"

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SEE YOU!" Harry shouted breathing harshly into Severus' shoulder.

"Harry-"

"Leave." Severus hissed his voice as cold and deadly as Harry's had been. A long silence filled the room before finally a sigh was heard fallowed by the sound of footsteps retreating. Harry relaxed slightly only to stiffen when the headmaster's voice rang through the room once more.

"I don't expect you to forgive me Harry but please try to understand-" That was as far as he got before a huge burst of raw magic slammed him into the wall so hard that he made a dent. Surprisingly however, it wasn't Harry who had lost control. Severus looked at the headmaster with a gaze of pure loathing before speaking softly his voice deadly and unforgiving.

"Don't you _dare_ try to seek forgiveness Albus Dumbledore." He ground out all respect gone from him showing him to be the deadly wizard that he truly was. "You _let_ him suffer in that hell for four bloody years not lifting a finger to help him-"

"Severus-"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ PATRONIZE ME YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!" Severus shouted his voice ringing clearly through the air. "I know better than any one that you didn't lift a damn finger for Harry! It wasn't until I cornered the other order members and forcibly _showed_ them what was going on that anyone did anything!" He bit out his voice like steel. He clutched Harry tighter to him and ran his fingers through the long hair in a soothing manner and relaxed slightly when he felt Harry nuzzle his neck though the wetness that he could feel made his temper rise again as well as the urge to protect Harry with everything he had. "Leave Albus, I will no longer be you're spy and I will no longer stand by and watch you use Harry like a rook." After a moment the headmaster nodded his head in resignation and shakily stood dusting off his robe as he slowly made his way over to the door. "Oh, and headmaster?" Severus called his eyes glinting darkly when the man turned to him. "You should know better than anyone that I do not forgive easily." And with that Albus Dumbledore was magically shoved out the door which promptly slammed in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

***************************************  
Wooot! LOVE LOVE LOVE COFFEE!  
LEt me know what you think!  
***************************************

Two weeks later Harry, who had filled out nicely sat at the kitchen table of number twelve Grimmauld place looking over a pile of blue prints with excited eyes. Severus who was also looking more relaxed sat beside Harry giving suggestions as a magical pencil drew in lines and instructions neatly and precisely. Harry let out a soft laugh at something Severus said before pointing at something on the page and making a change causing Severus in turn to laugh. Ron Weasley watched them from the doorway an amused and slightly hopeless look on his face. He supposed he deserved it, he supposed that they all deserved it after leaving Harry in that place. He had betrayed his best friend for the last time it seemed, Harry upon his return hadn't said a word to any one besides Severus. At first he had hardly smiled at all, he'd carried around a haunted look that showed the hells he'd been through. Slowly though, Snape had managed somehow to put the light back into Harry's eyes. His nightmares, which had been occurring nightly when Harry had first arrived waking every one with his terrified screams and frantic pleading had also receded though he'd never forget the look on Severus' face when his mum had suggested he put up silencing charms after the fourth night of being woken up. Nor would he forget the cold unforgiving laugh that had surrounded them before he spoke.

"Oh, no Molly. We _want_ you to hear them. We _want_ you all to know what happened to him in that dungeon, want you to know how he screamed till he was hoarse from the pain because you couldn't be bothered to lift a finger for the boy who you had _dared_ call son!" And with that he'd returned to Harry calming drought in hand leaving a pale and shaken Molly Weasley behind. After that Harry's nightmares had lessened gradually, but his mothers had increased. Hermione who had refused to accept that Harry was in an illicit relationship with a teacher also received a tongue-lashing from the potions master after walking in on them kissing and calling them disgusting. Harry had shrunk into Severus' side his face pale his hands clutching the older man's shirt causing the professor's rather protective side to take over. When all was said and done Hermione was left pale and shaking on the ground after being hit with a curse that would force her to see the torture Harry had gone through as if it were happening right before her. He shivered remembering her screams, if it hadn't been for Dumbledore who had been called when no one could figure out what curse was cast…Hermione might have lost it. As it was she was mighty accepting of the relationship now though she still stayed as far away from the pair as she could. Ron though, Ron could see plainly that the two literally _couldn't_ be torn apart now. At first he'd done his usual thing and flew of the handle leaving destruction behind before finally he pouted fuming silently and watching the two with critical eyes. It was only then that he noticed the little things. Things that maybe the others hadn't seen, like the way the potions master watched Harry when he thought no one was looking, the way he took care of Harry even though Harry had no clue he'd done anything. He saw the way Harry's eyes would brighten when they landed on the older man, the way he couldn't seem to help touching the man, as if to make sure that he was real and to reassure himself and Severus of something that Ron doubted he would ever understand. Sometimes their eyes would meet and it was as if they had left the world and gone to a place where Ron would never follow. He wanted to be jealous at first, but when he saw it he couldn't help the feeling of peace that flowed through him.

"Need something Weasley?" Severus' voice demanded slicing through his thoughts and leaving him dazed for a moment as he registered that the man was looking at him dangerously his arm wrapped around Harry who was leaning into his side relishing in the protection Severus provided. Ron found himself smiling softly as he looked the man in the eye returning the hard gaze.

"Yeah," He said confidently. "Hurt him and I won't rest until you're dead by my hands." He swore solemnly before letting his eyes land on Harry who had whipped around and was looking at him with a bewildered expression. Ron smiled. "Also, if you need anything I'm here lil' bro." He said softly. Harry tilted his head to the side and seemed to be considering it for a moment before a smile slowly crept onto his features.

"Severus told me you know." Harry said quietly. "How you'd yelled at every one when they wouldn't do anything, how you'd almost gotten expelled for trying to leave the grounds when you'd heard where I was being hidden. Thank you." He said. Ron blushed brightly till the tips of his ears were a bright red; he was never good at this sort of stuff.

"No problem Harry." He said quietly meeting the professors' eyes. He was surprised though, to see a small smile on the mans' lips before he nodded in acknowledgment.

"I will hold you to your vow Weasley." Ron nodded awkwardly in return before with a smile turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

Harry smiled softly as a fresh breeze tickled his senses. When he opened his eyes his smile grew at the sight of their entwined fingers twin rings glinting in the light as bright and shining as the day. They're hands, though scarred and in Severus' case stained contrasted beautifully with their white sheets Harry thought. The smell of lilac filled his nostrils as he lay contentedly on their bed the feeling of safety wrapped firmly about him, a safety he associated with dark eyes and soft words a safety that was Severus in every way. He smiled as he felt small kisses being pressed along his shoulders and neck. "Good morning sleepy." Severus whispered nuzzling his neck and tightening his grip around Harry. Harry laughed softly and let out a yelp when he was lifted off the bed and carried out the door and into their kitchen before being set down gently on a chair. Severus leaned down and kissed him deeply before pulling away and setting about making breakfast leaving Harry dazed and breathless. He watched his husband making breakfast completely ignoring the fact that he was naked…which now that Harry thought about it…the man had a nice arse…As if catching what Harry was thinking Severus turned and sent him a suggestive smirk purposely flexing the muscles in his arse and making Harry moan. An indignant hoot made Harry laugh as Hedwig soared into the room nipping Severus' exposed arse on the way and causing Harry to clutch his sides in laughter at the look on the man's face. "Bloody owl…" He mumbled shaking his head before glaring at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?" He asked before retuning to his cooking as if nothing had happened though Harry did see him rub the small red spot when Severus thought he wasn't watching. Harry hid his laughter as he stroked Hedwig's feathers and untied the Daily Prophet from about her leg. Deftly he unrolled it only to freeze at the article his face growing pale at what he saw.

"S-Severus…" He said weakly tears falling from his eyes as he looked at the headline reading it over and over again as if the words would change. Sensing that something was wrong Severus quickly turned off the stove and rushed to Harry's side looking at the newspaper when he realized that he wasn't going to get a reaction out of Harry. What he saw made his jaw drop and his entire body shake. Severus flinched visibly when the sound of the floo lighting filled the cottage. Suddenly Ron was in the room grinning like a fool, he didn't even seem to notice that they were both naked.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO IS DEAD!" he shouted happily before their state of undress hit him and his face reddened. "You're n-n-n-n-naked!" He squeaked pointing a finger at them while covering his eyes with his other hand. Harry, despite the tears that were still dripping down his cheeks let out a laugh as relief, the hilarity of the situation, and something else entirely washed over him. He was sure that he must have looked rather mad with tears flowing down his cheeks while he alternately sobbed and laughed until finally Severus pulled him against his chest and the laughter died away leaving just the relief and that other indiscernible emotion.

"We're free." He finally managed to choke out. "We're finally free!"

* * *

Later he would find out that Voldemort's greatest weakness had been what he'd considered his greatest ability; the ability to lord over people. To wield power and demand respect because no one was more powerful than himself, literally. His Horcruxes, parts of himself were naturally just as sly as he was and just as powerful. After years of soaking up the magic from the air around them they'd all wanted the same thing- to be the most powerful. The Horcuxes destroyed each other fighting for dominance until there was only two left, the one in Harry's scar, and the one residing in Voldemort. When Harry had bonded with Severus the horcrux was forced to leave him by the ancient magic in the spell. In a desperate attempt to save it's self the shard of Voldemort's soul the last one he'd created and thusly the one which was most similar to him in power and knowledge as well as insanity fought him for position of his current body. The fight destroyed Voldemort from the inside out and by the time one shard had conquered the other his body was releasing its last breath. Voldemort was dead. Killed by his equal because the one horcrux could not survive while he yet lived and because Harry was the one hosting the horcrux he had a power that the dark lord knew not. For the rest of his days Harry would shake his head at the irony of it and laugh as he remembered how long it had been before Ron was able to look their professor in the eye again. Once again the wizarding world would get up and dust herself off again as another dark wizard was laid to rest and by the time Harry had passed away at a ripe old age of one-hundred and thirty-two hardly anyone even _knew_ about the dark lord Voldemort. Harry died peacefully surrounded by his and Severus' children and grandchildren and great grandchildren allowing his last breath to leave him just as Severus' did.

-The End-


End file.
